Milagro de Cumpleaños
by Marylu Pattinson Stewart
Summary: One Shot El amor esta presente en las situaciones buenas y malas , sobre todo en las malas, allí es donde realmente se valora. Edward y bella vivían felices en su burbuja, pero una terrible tragedia pone a prueba su amor. Bella tiene que ser fuerte, pero ella poco a poco pierde las esperanzas...Claro, los milagros existen y eso esta por suceder.


(Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de mi creación ;) pero esta inspirada en un hecho real, yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación)

_**Milagro de cumpleaños  
**_

Verlo así, postrado en una cama, totalmente inmóvil, como un ángel al que le cortaron las alas, robándole su libertad, sus planes, su futuro, _nuestro futuro _y arrebatándome a mí la razón de vivir.

**-Edward, feliz cumpleaños – **Pronuncie tristemente. Sabia que no me iba a obtener respuesta alguna, ninguna minima y maldita señal a cambio… pero valía la pena intentarlo; aunque todos dijeran lo contrario.  
_**  
**_He pasado casi dos años aquí... a su lado, desde aquel maldito accidente nunca lo deje solo.

Aun recuerdo amargamente aquel día, donde todo se volvió gris de un segundo a otro.

_Despertar en sus brazos era maravilloso, me sentía la mujer mas afortunada del mundo. Quejándome por el hecho de tener que sepárame de el fui a preparar el desayuno, dejando a mi amado dormir placidamente.  
_

_Mientras hacia aquello unos gritos y fuertes ruidos que provenían de afuera lo despertaron y corrió hacia mi encuentro asustado._

_**-Bella, amor ¿estas bien?!- **__Pregunto alarmado_

_**-Si- **__Respondí automáticamente _

_**-Que bien- **__Suspiro aliviado __**-¿Pero que es todo ese escándalo?**_

_**-No se, enciende la televisión, de seguro allí deben de estar informando sobre aquello. **_

_**-Si, tienes razón.**_

_Tal y como lo dije, en los noticieros hablaban sobre una protesta que los policías ya estaban controlando.___

_**-Wow..! Creo que tendremos que faltar al trabajo y quedarnos todo el día encerrado en estas cuatro paredes- **__Una sonrisa maliciosa surco su perfecto rostro y yo sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. _

_Me acerque a el y lo bese, fue un beso tierno, lento y apasionado._

_**-OK, tenemos que desayunar- **__Me separe de el y fui a servir el desayuno._

_Unos gritos nos alarmaron y Edward se acerco a la ventana a ver que pasaba. En ese preciso momento todo cambio, en ese instante… todo se vino abajo. El hombre al que amaba estaba tirado, sangrando producto de un impacto de bala en la cabeza._

_Corriendo fui a su encuentro y como una histérica comencé a gritar y pedir ayuda._

_**-Ayúdenme!, Auxilio!- **__Grite por la ventana… por aquella maldita ventana y desde allí pude observar al autor de aquel disparo. Un policía, con una pistola en mano, blanco de la impresión, me miraba atónito __**–Asesino!, Asesino!- **__Grite__** – Tu heriste a mi novio!.**_

_El no dijo nada, solo corrió y entro por la ventana, me pidió disculpas, menciono que todo fue un accidente, que luego me lo explicaría._

_**-Ayúdeme, por favor!- **__Llore desconsolada, ya nada me importaba, ahora solo me urgía que llevaran a Edward al hospital lo mas pronto posible._

_**-Por supuesto-**__ Y salio corriendo, no tardo mucho, trajo consigo un carro patrulla y con cuidado lo subimos al auto._

_En todo el camino lo único que deseaba y pedía a Dios era que no se lo llevara, que le diera fuerzas para resistir._

_Llegamos y lo atendieron de emergencia, lo trasladaron a una camilla y se lo llevaron._

_**-Usted debe esperar aquí, no puede pasar.**_

_**-Necesito estar a su lado… por favor, se lo ruego-**__ Implore_

_**-Lo siento, es el procedimiento-**__ Y así, sin más, se retiro _

_Llore… llore a mares, las horas pasaban y yo no sabia nada sobre el._

_**-Familiares del joven Edward Cullen?- **__Dijo el doctor._

_**-Yo, soy su novia y único familiar- **__conteste. Lamentablemente sus padres y hermanos fallecieron hace 3 años en un accidente automovilístico donde afortunadamente Edward no los acompaño y fue por esa razón que el no estuvo involucrado en aquella desgracia __**-por favor dígame como esta él-**__ Rogué._

_**-Lo siento mucho señorita-**__ Aquellas palabras calaron fondo en mi, no lo podía creer… ¡NO!, el no podía morir! _

_**-No!... por favor , dígame que no!-**__ Grite _

_**-Tranquila, el esta vivo-**__ Un alivio inundo mi ser __**–pero… esta en coma- **__Explote en lagrimas, eso era como si estuviese muerto en vida__** –puede pasar a verlo… si así lo desea, pero necesito que se calme, por favor.**_

_Entre en aquella habitación y lo vi postrado e inmóvil, sin dudarlo lo abrase, me aferre a el buscando algún consuelo y repartí besos por todo su rostro con la esperanza de que todo fuera un mal sueño y el despertara._

¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué tenia que ser el?

Nunca lo entendí, el era un buen hombre, el se merecía el cielo…no esto, no este maldito infierno en el que se encontraba.

Pero yo nunca… juro que nunca lo dejare solo, nunca lo abandonare ¡NUNCA! Aunque pasen cien años siempre estaré aquí… a su lado.

Con el tiempo me entere que aquel policía quien fue el causante de toda esta desgracia fue dado de baja, aunque todo fue un accidente el no podía seguir ejerciendo su trabajo, porque cometió la imprudencia de disparar al aire, algo que no estaba permitido. Yo ya no lo culpo, se que actuó para defenderse ya que los protestantes de aquel día lo estaban atacando.

Recordar todo aquello me producía un dolor insoportable, pero más doloroso era el presente. ''Eddy'' como yo lo llamaba cariñosamente hoy cumplía 23 años, deberíamos de estar festejando juntos como lo hacíamos todos los años, yendo a un restaurante, al cine o simplemente cenando y viendo una película en casa, pero no, este año seria muy distinto.

**-Edward despierta…por favor…te lo suplico, es tu cumpleaños, por favor…amor…te lo ruego!-** Miles de lagrimas brotaban sin permiso de mis ya cansados ojos. Desesperación, miedo, angustia, pena, rabia…todas aquellas y más emociones se amontonaron y mezclaron en mi pecho, provocándome un colapso emocional.

**-Despierta Edward!...te lo EXIJO!-** Grite** -Te odio! Te odio!, no sabes todo lo que he sufrido durante todo este tiempo...verte así, ¿crees que me es soportable?-** ¿Porque le preguntaba? ¿Por qué? Si el nunca me iba a responder**-Te odio! Te odio!-** Sin darme cuenta lo estaba golpeando, esparciendo débiles golpes en su pecho.

Un ruido, un pito ensordecedor inundo la habitación.

**-Perdón, perdóname!-** Pedí asustada** –Sabes que no es cierto…¡sabes que yo te amo, mas que a nadie en el mundo! ¡Mas que a mi VIDA!... y siempre será así, aunque pasen años, aunque envejezca, aunque muera esperando a que despiertes…siempre estaré a tu lado, pero por favor has un esfuerzo, ¡DESPIERTA! aferrate a nuestro amor… ¿o es que acaso tu no me amas tanto como yo? ¿Es por eso que no luchas en mejorarte?** –Aquel ruido no cesaba y desesperada llame al doctor.

Nadie vino y tuve que salir yo en busca de ayuda.

**-¡Socorro! ¡Auxilio! ¡Edward se esta muriendo!-** Las enfermeras me miraron sorprendidas y se dirigieron a su habitación. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa al no encontrar a nadie allí, lo buscamos por todas partes y…nada.

**-Debieron de trasladarlo a otro cuarto-** Dijo la enfermera** –Es mejor que espere afuera- **Pidió.

Llevaba más de 4 horas permaneciendo aquí…en sala de espera y aun no me entregaban alguna noticia o algo relacionado a la desaparición de Edward.

**-Si en diez minutos no me dan alguna explicación…Juro que armaren un escándalo y tendrán que buscarlo por cielo, mas y tierra, ¿Cómo es posible que se pierda un paciente, sobre todo en las condiciones en las que estaba?- **Pensé en voz alta, la angustia nuevamente me invadía y las lagrimas no tardaron en luchar por salir.

**-Quizá no se perdió…quizá aquel paciente se escapo-** Susurro una aterciopelada voz en mi odio. Aquella voz la conocía perfectamente ¿pero como es posible?

Voltee lentamente a verlo…tenia miedo…miedo que fuera solo una ilusión, una mala jugada de mi mente, pero no, allí estaba el con su esplendida y deslumbrante sonrisa, sus hechizantes ojos verdes, todo el…y su perfecta anatomía, con un ramo de hermosas rosas rojas.

**-¿Edward?-** Pregunte incrédula

**-Si, ese soy yo-** Respondió divertido. Poco a poco mi mente fue asimilando tan milagrosa realidad y nuevamente aquellas perlitas traslucidas resbalaban por mis mejillas, pero esta vez no era por pena, angustia, rabia o temor…ahora lloraba por plena e inmensa felicidad. No aguante mas y me abalancé a sus brazos, los que me recibieron deseosos al igual que sus labios los cuales me devoraron al instante.**-Valla, voy a tener que caer en coma mas seguido-**Bromeo, pero a mi no me hizo gracia alguna.

**-¿Cómo demo…Esto…¡Esto es un milagro!-** Grite apretándome mas a el.

**-Si y gracias a ti, por ti estoy aquí…de pie, vivo nuevamente-** Musito dulcemente.

**-Tardaste mucho- **Sonreí con amargura.

**-Lo se amor…lose, pero era una prueba de amor y fe…supongo- **Confeso apenado.

**-¿Una prueba de amor y fe?- **Estaba confundida y enojada **-¿Quieres explicármelo, por favor?**-Mi tono de voz delato mi evidente furia.

**-Si, pero no dependía de mi…si por mi fuera me habría levantado de esa odiosa camilla hace mucho tiempo y tu te hubieras ahorrado tantas lagrimas y sufrimientos por mi culpa. Tristemente esa decisión no me correspondía, el encargado de aquello era…el-** Dijo señalando al cielo**-Ahora se que me amas…bueno, nunca lo dude-** Continuo**-Y sobre tus preguntas…creo que ya tienes las respuestas-**Acerco su rostro tomando el mío con sus manos y me susurro**-Te amo, te amo tanto o mas de lo que tu me amas, es por eso que desperté. Gracias…gracias por estar aquí, gracias por permanecer junto ami todo este tiempo, por apoyarme, alentarme y por no darte por vencida, si yo estuviera en tu lugar hubiera hecho exactamente lo mismo, eso tenlo por seguro. **

Una lagrima rodó por mi mejilla**-Te amo- **musite y nuevamente lo bese**-A todo esto… ¿Como demonios te escapaste?**- Pregunte separándome repentinamente de el…si, lo se, soy toda una experta arruinando ''momentos románticos''

**-OK, tratare de ser lo mas breve posible-** Tomo mi mano y comenzó su relato**- Luego de que te fueras yo desperté, al fin pude moverme, siempre lo intentaba para darte alguna señal y te tranquilizaras asimismo evitarte tantas lagrimas por mi…pero no podía. Bueno, cuando desperté y recordé tus últimas palabras decidí darte una sorpresa, me escape de aquí y me dirigí a nuestro departamento, ya te imaginaras la vergüenza que pase corriendo semidesnudo por la calle… ¡Esa bata dejaba al descubierto mi trasero!- **Grito, mientras yo me imaginaba aquello y no pude contener las risas que afloraban escandalosamente de mi**- Llegue a nuestro departamento, me bañe, me vestí y vine a buscarte-** Dijo depositando un beso en mi frente**-¡OH! Por cierto, te traje esto- **Extendió su mano y me entrego ese hermoso ramo de rosas.

**-Gracias, pero tienes que irte a chequear, no puedes andar por ahí como si nada después de despertar de un coma-** Lo regañe, pero con cariño.

**-Esta bien, esta bien…pero te aseguro que estoy como nuevo- **Me guiño un ojo.

**-Eso tengo que verlo- **Le respondí coquetamente.

**-Lo veras muy pronto amor…muy pronto- **No aguantamos mas y comenzamos a reír como locos ante nuestras descaradas insinuaciones.

Salimos de aquel hospital felices, después de que lo dieran de alta. Tal y como el lo dijo, Edward estaba completamente bien… ¡En excelentes condiciones! informo el doctor, aun así querían dejarlo internado un par de días, pero Edward se negó y no quedo de otra que darlo de alta, claro que le recomendaron descansar, si es posible reposo absoluto durante unos cuantos días y si sentía algún malestar recurrir inmediatamente a ellos.

**-¿Edward?-**Pregunte

**-Si amor-** Respondió

**-Tú… ¿tú siempre me escuchaste?- **Titubeé

**-Por supuesto, yo siempre escuche todo…tus risas, tus llantos, tus rabietas, todo.**

**-Perdón por lo que te dije, yo no te odio, todo lo contrario- **me disculpe.

**-No te preocupes, se que fue la desesperación lo que hizo que dijeras y actuaras así…-** Sonrío, una sonrisa que dio paso a una sonora carcajada ¿pero que le causaba tanta gracia?**-...Aunque nunca pensé que fueras toda una "Rocky balboa"-** Ahora entendía a lo que se refería**-Aun me duele el pecho por tus golpes- **Dijo entre risas a las cuales me uní.

Cuando al fin nos calmamos Edward me miro serio pero con un brillo especial en aquellas dos hermosas esmeraldas.

**-Amor ¿te fijaste en las rosas? Hueles exquisitos, casi tan deliciosos como tu- **Me halagó.

Me lleve aquel ramo de rosas a la nariz y me deleite con su aroma, pero algo llamo mi atención, en una de las rosas algo centellaba, mire al hombre que me robaba el aliento y este se hizo el inocente, pero yo sabia que algo me ocultaba. Tragué en seco y extraje aquello que tanto brillaba, ¡Un anillo! era un hermoso anillo de plata que llevaba mi nombre y el suyo grabado con una delicada y elegante caligrafía. Asombrada mire a Edward y este se encontraba arrodillado al frente de mi.

**-Isabela Swan, me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa, ¿te casarías conmigo y unirías tu vida a la mía por el resto de nuestros días?- **¿Casarme? ¡Valla! Muchas emociones por hoy, parecían una montaña rusa, subían y bajaban de un momento a otro** –Amor ¿te encuentras bien?- **Pregunto alarmado.

**-Si…si, acepto…es lo que mas deseo-** Balbucee

**-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- **Afirmo. Y sin más nos besamos, aferrándonos a aquel sentimiento tan grande y profundo que sentimos por el otro.

**-Feliz cumpleaños- **Jadee entre sus labios.

**-El mejor cumpleaños de mi vida- **Respondió.

_Nuestras vidas ya estaban unidas y era maravillosa…junto al hombre que tanto amaba y junto a mi adorable, nuestra renesmee._

_Éramos una hermosa familia y lo seguiríamos siendo por mucho…mucho tiempo._

_**FIN**_

OS inspirado en la el caso de Ángelo, un joven que recibió un impacto de bala en la cabeza por una ''bala loca'' el actualmente sigue en coma y su familia sigue luchando por su mejora. Yo solo me inspire en aquel caso y decidí escribir un One Shot con los personajes de Twilight. Espero que Ángelo al igual que Edward pronto se recupere Y espero que les haya gustado mi primera creación :3 GRACIAS


End file.
